With the continuous development of the touch technology, the touch technology is widely applied in electronic products such as cell phone, tablet computer, and notebook computer day by day. As a human-computer interaction method, the touch technology largely improves the efficiency and convenience of dialogue between human and computer due to the features such as straightforward mode, high efficiency, fluency, and fashion.
Force touch technology is a technology which can sense a force of a touch operation and can callout different functions according to the force of the touch operation, so as to enrich the level and using experience of touch interaction. Besides, in the touch interaction, the force touch technology can also produce touch feedback, so as to better replace the function of a physical button without sacrificing the touch feedback of a physical button.